


Me, Him, and the Moon

by hidingskeletons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Happy Nico, M/M, More tags to be added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after BoO, at first, cursing, only because theres sex (eventually) and sex refrences, thats my favorite tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aphrodite kids were getting the biggest impact. They were embarrassed about their mother coming to camp in the first place, people keep coming to them for advice, and they're trying to look their best. Even Piper seemed panicked. </p><p>Nico wasn't worried. </p><p>Nico wasn't worried, because Will and him weren't getting chosen. He knew that for a fact. </p><p>or</p><p>Every 300 years, Aphrodite picks a couple from camp to help her in her Aphrodite like duties, and everyone wants to be chosen. Well, except for Will and Nico, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy! 
> 
> Here I am, lil ol me, writing yet another solangelo fic. 
> 
> Also, when I typed out the word solangelo, my phone already knew what I was saying just by the letter s. Yikes. 
> 
> I'm planning on completing some of my other fics soon! I've just been really busy with school these last few months, I hope you understand. 
> 
> Anyways, in this fic, Nico and Leo are 18, Will is 19, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason are all 21. Hazel is 16, Frank is 17. 
> 
> Happy Nico, because happy Nico is the best Nico. 
> 
> This is also semi-canon compliant, as they are demigods and went through all the, you know, quests and such, but in this fic, Aphrodite has basically a group of two, a couple, helping her with her Aphrodite-like duties. The seven + extra have met the current ones, as Aphrodite only takes on a new one every 300 years. Typically, up to this point, they've all been straight, but, you know. Have to be with the times! Basically, it's a huge honor for you to be chosen. The Gods all try to convince Aphrodite to choose their kid, it's quite funny. The chosen two become immortal for that time being, unless they back out or kill themselves. Which, surprisingly, each has happened in separate occasions. Haha. 
> 
> Also, let's just say Leo made some sort of demigod friendly phones. Yeah. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from One Directions song, End of the Day, but the she is changed to a he.

The camp was basically in chaos. 

People were running around, decorating for the visit of someone very important, while also trying to keep their love life in check. Nico thought it was hilarious. 

The Aphrodite kids were getting the biggest impact. They were embarrassed about their mother coming to camp in the first place, people keep coming to them for advice, and they're trying to look their best. Even Piper seemed panicked. 

Nico wasn't worried. 

Nico wasn't worried, because Will and him weren't getting chosen. He knew that for a fact. 

They were the only people actually eating at the dinner pavilion. Will sat across from him, doing his summer medical homework, silently humming while also eating a bowl of some healthy soup shit. Nico was eating some pizza and watching people rush around him. 

He sees Annabeth off in the distance, by her cabin, talking to Percy. They both also kinda look calm about this whole fiasco because, in the complete opposite notion from Nico and Will, know they're going to get chosen. As does everyone else in the camp, but hey, might as well try. 

But not Will and him. Aphrodite has never chosen a same sex couple before, so they just sit back and watches everything unfold. 

Nico feels happy for Percy and Annabeth, if he's being completely honest. But also a little sad for them. Standing at Aphrodite's side for three centuries at her beck and call? He's a little glad him and Will won't even be thought of when she's picking her two. 

Speaking of Percy and Annabeth, the couple starts walking towards the dining pavilion, hand-in-hand, Annabeth laughing at something Percy says. People stop and watch, as they always do when the golden couple are being cute like this. 

"Hey, guys," Percy says, when he sits down next to Nico at the table. 

Will shoots him a smile and Nico grunts a hello. 

Annabeth grins at them. "How are you guys this fine evening?"

Nico groans, "get on with it, 'Beth."

"Okay, I will. No offense or anything, but why aren't you freaking out like everyone else?" She says, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She's sitting next to Will and is watching him directly. 

"We're not going to win," Will answers, not even looking up from his homework. Nico loves when Will talks, because his accent is all cute and southern. To Nico, someone who's only really been around Italian and New York or Vegas accents his whole life, it's super sexy on his boyfriend. 

"You don't know that," Nico can hear the grin in Percy's voice before even looking at him. When he does take his eyes off Will and face Percy, Nico can see, in just Percy's face, that it's obvious he doesn't think they'll win. Sneaking a glance at Annabeth, it's obvious on her too. 

"Look," Nico says, "you and me both know that the two of you will when this stupid thing, so forget about it, okay? We're not even worried about that stupid Aphrodite thing."

Annabeth fakes a gasp. "What? You think that's all we're here for?"

Nico and Will lock eyes for a moment before turning back to the power duo. "Um, yes. You've been to almost every couple, sizing up the competition. Trust me, we have no interest in winning." 

Annabeth seems to believe that, because she stands up from the table and takes Percy's hand. "Good." She gives them another winning smile before she pulls Percy away from the table. 

Will and Nico lock eyes for a moment before sighing and going back to what they were doing, such as people watching and doing homework, respectively. 

Nico watched as people put up paper hearts and red and pink streamers around the camp and their cabins. Nico thought that the entire camp looked like valentine's day and hated it. Halloween was always more his style. 

"Hey, Nico," he heard behind him, so Nico shriveled around to face his sister, who was smiling at him warmly. 

"Hey, Hazel, what are you doing here?" 

"Jasons here, so I just thought I'd follow to visit you," she sits down next to him and waves at Will, who waves back. 

"Jasons here?" Nico questions, tilting his head slightly. It was something Will always found to be cute. 

"Yeah. Him and Piper aren't even in the competition for this thing, Piper is Venus' daughter, and Jason's Roman. But, he wants to be here to help her with the planning or whatever."

Nico shrugs. "People are making this such a huge deal. Where's Frank?"

"I know. And doing something with Reyna for the camp." 

Nico nods and looks at Will, who’s smiling at him. 

"What?" He laughs. "Continue doing that homework, Solace."

"You're adorable," Will says, and Nico stops laughing abruptly. 

"What?" Nico asks, and Hazel starts giggling. 

"I'm... going to leave. Talk to you later, Nico." She says, kissing his cheek before getting up and walking away. 

"I said," Will continued, "you are adorable."

"I'm not adorable, Will Solace. I'm scary. I can control death and shadows and-" 

"Mm-hm," Will hums, looking back down at his textbook again. "Sure, sweetie."

"I- don't call me that."

"Sure, sunshine."

"Will."

"Sure, King of Darkness and Death."

"Will."

"Sure-"

"Hey, guys." 

Piper sits down next to Will at the table, immediately putting her head down. 

"Hi, Piper. What's up?" Will asks, and Piper just let's out a long groan. "That bad, huh?"

Without picking her head up, Piper mumbles, "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Will says, "but it's because I'm trapped in the terrifying clutch of the American School System, and not because my godly parent is coming to visit camp."

Piper groans again, but in annoyance this time. "Solace, this isn't funny."

"Depends on how you look at it, Prom Queen," he shrugs. A ding goes off in his bag, so he digs inside and pulls out his phone. "Ah, shit. That's Katie. It's my shift." He puts his textbook and papers away, stands up, and leans in to kiss Nico's cheek. Nico leans away and turns his head, causing Will to kiss his hair. 

"Really?" Will asks, before wrapping his arms around Nico's chest, and leaning into him, so that he's basically laying on him. Piper giggles. "Oh, I love you, my Dark Prince of Despair and Death! Kiss me, Prince Charming!" He grabs Nico's cheeks and brings them in, then kisses him roughly. After a few seconds, he stops with a "pop!", gets off Nico, waves to a hysterical Piper, and starts walking to the infirmary. 

Nico is speechless, and Piper is laughing so hard she's crying. "Oh.. my Gods!" She screeches after a half second of just her laughing. 

"This isn't funny!" Nico huffs. Piper gradually stops laughing and taps him lightly on the back. 

“I should go,” she says, getting out from the table. Nico waves her goodbye before paying attention to his pizza again.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is adorable. Will thinks about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Before you go any further, I just want to say, you may think Nico is OOC. But hey, this takes place FOUR YEARS after the end of BoO. So I think Nico would go back ro being his cute adorable self after his mental health gets better. 
> 
> Yay for adorable Nico!
> 
> Also, the whole time I was writing this my mom and grandme yelled at me to help put up Christmas stuff. It's too early!
> 
> This chapter is short and kind of a filler. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy.

A couple of hours later, after most campers had finally gone to bed, Nico hears a tap at his cabin window. He gets out of bed, shivering, considering he's only in boxers and one of Wills shirts, it's November and he lives in New York, and opens the window to see Will, smiling up at him. 

“Hey, angel.” Will climbs in and shuts the window as Nico groans and walks back over to the bed. He just falls on top of it, grabbing the blanket and wrapping up like a burrito. Will looks over and laughs, trying to get Nico to let go. When Nico whines, Will smiles and lays down next to him. 

Nico looks up at Will, and Will leans down to kiss his forehead and move his hair from face. Nico blinks and bites his lip, and Will smiles at him before getting back up off the bed. 

“The reason I'm here is so that we can cuddle up and watch some Christmas movies, angel. Wake up.” Will walks over to a small TV Nico has hanging from the wall, and then squats down to look through the movies below it. Nico sits up, the rest of his body still wrapped in the blanket burrito. “Which one?” 

Will brings three movies over, Christmas With the Cranks, Arthur Christmas, and Frosty the Snowman. “Mm..” Nico mumbles, “Frosty.”

Will kisses his temple before putting Frosty in, then walking back over to the bed. Will is wearing his cozy PJs, and some socks, so he's very warm. When he lays down next to Nico, the boy cuddles up to him, fist grabbing his shirt and head going under his arm. 

As the movie starts, Nico tries his best to stay awake but fails, falling asleep not even five minutes into it. Will stays quiet, watching Nico sleep. He's never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. And that's saying something, because his cabin is next to the Aphrodite cabin. 

Will thinks back to a time when Nico didn't eat, was always tired and was basically walking death. Now, four years later, he isn't the skeleton he was before. He has meat on his bones, a little belly that Will adores, he sleeps in basically every day and Will has to wake him up, and he's the happiest he's ever been. 

Nico makes a cute little whining sound in his sleep and Will's heart melts. He kisses Nico's cheek and rubs his back slightly. 

Will wonders how he ever got lucky enough to get close enough to Nico. After the three days in the infirmary, Will refused to leave him alone. At first, Will thought he was annoying Nico, because his face always got red when he was around. But then he found out from Piper that his face was getting red for a different reason. They started dating after that. They've been officially dating for almost three years. 

Each cabin in camp has a password system. Each person can pick four people to have access to their cabin. Its scans your face to see if you're one of the four. Nico's are Hazel, Jason, Reyna, and him. It makes him feel nice. (If you're not of a campers four and you approach a cabin, you get shot away. With fire. That's Leos doing.) 

The movie finishes, so Will shuts the TV off and puts another blanket on top of himself and Nico. He kisses Nico on the lips before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back is always appreciated.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't one of my best chapters. I'm currently in French, trying to avoid my teacher seeing my phone, lol. Oops. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Nico woke up at five thirty because the window slammed shut. It was Will, of course, who woke up at unreasonable hours because of his father. So he always wakes Nico up by sneaking back out of his cabin. “Why don't you just go through the front door?” Nico asks sometimes. 

“Because I could been seen!” Will always says. Nico knows that the whole camp knows Will sleeps with him. But, you know. Let Will climb through windows if he wants. 

He groans and turns over on his side to look out his window. The sun is bright, so he has to blink a little to be able to see clearly. He sits up and stretches, and then pushes himself out of bed and onto the wooden floor, making his way to the bathroom. 

He showers and brushes his teeth before putting on a camp shirt and some jeans. By the time he's actually ready it's around seven, so that means the rest of camp should be waking up anyways. He leaves his cabin and goes to the food pavilion for breakfast. 

He sees Will sitting with his brothers and sisters, and waves. Will waves back, along with the rest of his family. Nico guesses Kyle had the late shift at the infirmary, judging by his messed up hair and bloodshot eyes. He smiles slightly and sits at the big three table, waiting for his sister, Percy, and Jason. 

His food, pancakes with strawberries, appears just as his sister sits across from him. “Good morning,” she says cheerily. 

“Hi,” he says, mouth full. “Where did you sleep last night? I was alone in my cabin.”

“I had to watch over Camp Jupiter, but I came back after my shift ended. And you and I both know you did not sleep alone.” She wiggles her eyebrows and Nico feels his cheeks heat up. 

They talk quietly, and Nico is almost finished with his food when Percy and Jason show up. Jason is wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt and shorts, and sits down right next to Nico. Percy sits down next to Hazel and waves to Annabeth, who is walking over to the Athena table. 

“Hey, Nico.” Jason grins, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him lightly. 

“Hey, Grace.” Nico smiles. Nico likes Jason a lot, he loves him in a friendly way, and would always go to Jason if he ever had an emergency. Right after he went to Will, of course. And Hazel. And Reyna. Jason would be the last person, but he's still on the list. 

“Me and Annabeth heard that Aphrodite is coming today.” Percy says, eating his breakfast sandwich. 

“Really?” Hazel asks. “I'm so happy for you two!”

Percy smiles. “We're excited. This is a big step for us, you know? I've said goodbye to my mom and everything. I told she can come visit. I'm not even sure if she can, but I hope so.” Percy continues on and on, Hazel nodding her head to what he was saying. Nico just rolls his eyes and blocks him out, focusing more on Will across the pavilion. 

Will was talking to some of his younger, newer siblings. They watched him in awe as he pointed at places in his body and explained what they did. He caught Nicos eye and smiled before blowing him a kiss, and Nico blushes and has to look away. 

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake, campers start to scream, and Nico felt like he was in that cave with cupid all over again. 

“Ah! My wonderful campers! What a pleasure,” said a voice, airy and light. Nico turned to see Aphrodite, gold and shimmering, coming out from some clouds and taking a step right onto camp grounds. 

The campers watched and stared, but Nico turned to watch Percy and Annabeth. They were smiling, eyes shining. They locked eyes and smirked, before looking back at Aphrodite. Nico did the same, turning to look at the Goddess. 

He can't even look at her directly, he looks at a point above her head and remembers to breathe. He feels like he's going to burst into flames. 

She walks over and plops down onto the Aphrodite table, and everyone moves over. Lacy and Piper look annoyed, while the rest of their siblings look excited. Aphrodite leans over and whispers something in Piper's ear, who immediately goes pink and puts her head down on the table. 

“Now, beautiful campers,” the Goddess stands back up again and waves her arms dramatically. Animals seem to be following her around like she's Snow White, and she smiles at one of them. Nico is pretty sure the squirrel blushed. 

“I am here, of course, to pick two of you little babies as my Relationship Consorts. That's when I pick a couple to help me for 500 years. I'm sure you've heard of it.” She snaps her fingers and cups of tea appear in front of the campers in tiny pink cups. 

“Now, these campers have to be so infatuated with each other that they know what's wrong with the other person, what the other person needs, or what the other person feels, just by looking at them. They have to be a couple that everyone in camp aspires to be. They have to own up to their relationship, to tell everyone about it without embarrassment. I am looking for a couple in which they trust each other wholly.” She takes a sip of tea as everyone sits quietly. 

“And I already have chosen my couple.”

Everyone goes wild at once. Aphrodite laughs as people scream at her with questions, people start fighting over who it's going to be, and food starts flying. She claps her hands and people sit down and get quiet again. She looks over at Annabeth, who looks at her, eyes hopeful. Then she looks over at Percy, who looks ready to run over and take Annabeth into his arms. “Now, I understand that you two, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, believe you deserve to win. Can you please tell me why?” 

Annabeth blinks, shocked at what she was just asked. “Well, we're the cutest couple here. Everyone says we're goals.”

Percy nods his head wildly. 

“Your parents think I'm going to chose you, too.” Aphrodite says, eating a finger sandwich she snapped up. 

Annabeth gets out of her seat and walks over to the Goddess, and bows. “Please, lady Aphrodite. We're ready. We've said goodbye to our families already.”

“Ah, but, you see, dear Annabeth,” Aphrodite smiles. Then she turns and looks Nico in the eyes. “I have chosen someone else. Please, everyone, cheer for your new Relationship Consorts, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter: christmasnico!! I'm on there and I usually tweet about updates or suggestions for my fic that you can take part in. It would mean so much to me!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was very hard to write the Gods. I could never do Ricks writing juctice, so I just worte them like everyone else. So forgive me for my very horrible rendition of them. 
> 
> I wrote this on my way home from Universal. I had about a three hour drive back. Nice. (I wrote Nico before I fixed it it to Nice. I just did it again.)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's silent. Nico is frozen, staring at the Goddess with his mouth hanging open. Will is practically the same. Percy and Annabeth are watching the two boys, same with basically the rest of camp. 

“Oh, please. Don't act so shocked.” Aphrodite catches everyone's attention again, and she smiles. She looks down at a gold watch on her wrist. “I suppose they're on their way.”

Before anyone could ask who she was talking about, thirteen bright lights, same as Aphrodite's, shine around the pavilion. When the lights are gone, thirteen Gods stand in their place. 

Athena and Poseidon look outraged, meanwhile Apollo and Hades (as much as he could be), looked happy. 

“What?!” Athena yells, and Aphrodite just ignores her in favor of her tea. Athena walks over, takes the cup from her hands, and places it down on the table. “Talk me through this!”

Aphrodite clicks her tongue and puts her arm around Athena's shoulder, who then pushes her off. “Listen, I just follow my heart. You should try it sometimes, A.”

Athena narrows her eyes, but Annabeth shakes her head at her mother. “No, mom. Don't… don't make this a problem.”

“If she doesn't, I will.” The camp turns to see Poseidon, looking at Hades angrily. Hades just shrugs and Poseidon turns to Aphrodite, rage written all over his face. “What is going on here?”

“Now, now. I chose the true winners. The ones I believe are the best fit. And, of course, I had some help.” Aphrodite turns and smiles at Hera, who shrugs. 

“What makes you think my child is not worthy of this? My daughter is worthy of everything.” Athena says. Poseidon nods, and Aphrodite huffs stubbornly. 

“Oh, please. I know the level of your daughter's intelligence. But we're talking about love here. Love and intelligence are two completely different things.”

“Trust me, I know.” Athena grumbles. 

“Will Solace and Nico di Angelo has a relationship different than others,” Aphrodite says, ignoring Athena's comment. 

Apollo starts laughing. “You bet your ass they do!” His face is full of pride.

“I mean, sure,” Hades says, “do I want my son to be hanging around with you? Of course not. But I felt something you said his name.”

“That would be pride,” Apollo suggests. 

“No, that's not it.”

“Hey!” Nico yells. Everyone turns to look him. “Can you cut it out! Please.”

Will walks over to Nico and takes his hand, and Nico looks over to him. Will's face is red, either from blushing or embarrassment, but he smiles at Nico. They were chosen. Them. 

“Well, no matter what, they're my Relationship Consorts. I can't change it now, nor do I even want to.” Aphrodite says. Athena and Poseidon roll their eyes but don't say anything, and Hades and Apollo smirk. “Now,” she turns to face the two boys. She sees their hands and smiles. “Close your eyes. And no matter what, keep them closed.”

They do, and Aphrodite whispers something. Suddenly, they're feet aren't on the ground anymore. People around them gasp, and a sound like glass breaking happens in front of them. When they touch the ground again, Aphrodite says, “open them.”

They open their eyes. Nothing feels different, but when they look down, they see that they're wearing what looks like uniforms. They're dressed like princes. Nico's outfit is black with gold details, and Wills is gold with black details. Aphrodite snaps her fingers and a big mirror floats in front of them. Will has a gold crown with black skulls imbedded. Nico has a black crown with yellow suns imbedded. They had matching gold rings on their wedding finger. Their eyes look brighter, smiles seem more permanent. 

“My boys,” Aphrodite whispers. “Magical.” 

Suddenly, all of the campers fall to their knees in front of them. “Welcome, Aphrodite's Relationship Consorts,” Annabeth says, voice wobbling. 

“You.. you bow to us?” Nico asks, surprised. 

Hazel nods. “You're Godly Royalty!” She smiles at Nico, tears in her eyes. He bites his lip and grins back. 

“You come back with me to Mount Olympus,” Aphrodite says, making the boys look back at her. “Whenever you're ready.”

Nico looks at Will, who mouths “I love you,” to him. He nods at the Goddess. “We're ready.”


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I'm on my way to Disney and I figured I would update. Sorry it's so short, I've been super busy this week. Thanks for 1000+ views!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Aphrodite snaps her fingers and there's a flash. Nico and Will close their eyes from the pressure. When they open them, they're sitting in the middle of the Throne Room. 

“Whoa,” Nico can't help but saying. All the times he's been here has been with Percy and Annabeth while saving the world. Being here with someone he loves, and in the position they're in, makes it better. 

Will smiles from ear to ear, looking at Nico excitedly. It's just the three of them, the rest of the Gods either at camp or off doing something, so it's basically quiet except for other creatures roaming around. 

“Welcome to Mount Olympus, boys.” Aphrodite says, gesturing around her. She's smiling brightly and Nico feels weak in the knees. 

“Thank you, Lady Aphrodite.” Will says, looking around the room with wide eyes. 

“Please, just call me Aphrodite. No need for us to be so formal.” She walks over and sits on her throne, and two small ones appear in front of her, making Nico jump back. 

“What are those?” He asks, staring at them. 

“Your thrones, of course.”

Both are made of gold, but they each had their own special touches. The one that was obviously Nicos had black velvet in certain places and a place for him to keep his sword. Wills had a sun on the back and places to keep his books close to him but out of the way. 

Will walks over to them, dragging Nico along with him. “Can… can we sit?”

“Of course,” Aphrodite says. “Be my guest.” 

When the boys sit, the feel extreme power shoot throughout their body. Nico winces and closes his eyes and Will gasps. “Wh… what is that?”

“You think I'm going to let two normal demigods take over the roll destined for kings? You two have to have a power of a minor God to help me.”

“You're turning us into Gods?” Nico yells, pain radiating through him. 

“No.” She says. “You will remain Demigods. You just have the powers of Gods.” 

The pain stops suddenly, like flicking an off switch. Nico falls back on the throne, breathing heavy. Will closes his eyes and coughs out until he has trouble breathing. 

“Oh, my. Are you two okay?” Aphrodite asks. “Would you like some tea?”

Nico turns to face her. “What the fuck?”

“I know, I should have warned you, I'm aware. But please, do not yell at me. There's so much more I need to show you!” She gets off her throne and takes them by the hands. She pulls them up and leads them down a hallway, stopping in front of a door. “This is your room, boys.”


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: allusions to sex! yeah. yeah. amazing. 
> 
> I dont know if I'm going to update before Christmas, so if not, happy holidays! I love and appreciate you all! 
> 
> I was thinking of writing an alpha/beta/omega au with omega nico and alpha will?? maybe because cabin leaders have to be alphas... idk. would you read it? I've always loved abo aus. 
> 
> so yeah. 
> 
> what if i made some kind social media acc just for updates for this fic? like a twitter amd snapchat so i can update u all on when i can update and what im doing if im too busy. would you like that??
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The Goddess opened the door and the boys peered inside before they drop their mouths in shock. Inside, there's a huge king-sized bed, (if not bigger,) light blue walls, a huge tv and even more. It was huge, even bigger than the Apollo cabin and Hades cabin put together, and it's so huge. More than enough room for both of them, absolutely. The thing that makes Nico the most excited, though, is that there's only one huge bed, sitting against the wall. The things they could do in that bed makes his face flush with excitement. 

Aphrodite must see him, because she smirks. “Soundproof walls. Zeus had them put in after one of my first couples- it was just awkward for everyone.” 

Nico bites his lip and nods before looking back inside their room. Their room. He loves the thought. 

“Well, go inside, then.” She says, pushing the two boys inside. She smiles playfully. “Look around for a little while. Enjoy it.” Nico blushes and Will smirks at her. “Just, meet me in the throne room in two hours. We need to discuss some things.” She shoots them on last smile before closing the door with a, “use protection!”

Nico sputters before glaring at the closed door, and Will laughs softly before wrapping his arms around Nico's waist and putting his head on Nico's shoulder. “This is nice,” he hums, leaning to kiss his cheek. 

Nico nods and leans back into Will's touch, closing his eyes and rocking in Will's arms. Will then tangles his fingers in Nico's hair and tugs it, making Nico flush all the way down to his toes. 

“We should shower and rest,” Will says, and Nico opens his eyes and looks at Will like he's crazy. 

“What? But.. no.. but, Will-”

“I didn't say we wouldn't shower together,” Will smirks, heading over to the bathroom connected to their room. Nico blushes and follows. 

#

After their shower, which took an hour and a half, for reasons, they went to look for clothes in the drawers of their bedroom. Nico thinks Aphrodite had someone pick them out for her, because his side of the drawers and closet had nice, black clothes and band tees. Will's had shorts and graphic shirts. It was a nice combination. 

They dressed and did their hair and sat on the couch, trying to figure out what to watch on Netflix for the next fifteen minutes before they had to meet Lady Aphrodite. They argued, (Nico wanted to watch Jessica Jones and Will wanted to watch Grey's Anatomy,) and eventually gave up and decide to just go to the throne room now. 

When they get there, all the Gods turn to face them, and Nico feels tiny. “You're early!” Aphrodite gets down from her throne and walks over to them, smiling brightly. “And you smell like sex.” 

Will and Nico stop and stare at her, wide eyed and she laughs. She takes them by the hand and drags them over to their mini-thrones. She forces them to sit down, and stands in front of them with her hands on her hips. “Let's talk.”

The Gods around them stand up a little straighter, as if they were scared of her. Even Zeus pays attention.

“You two boys don't know what you're getting into,” Athena warns. The couple turns to look at her, but she looks away quickly and grumbles something under her breath. 

The rest of the Gods look they either care too much, or don't give a fuck at all. But when Aphrodite snaps her fingers, their heads all forcefully turn to her, and she smiles. “Welcome, young demigods. From this day out you will be my heros, my pawns. I trust you with my life, and I hope you will do the same.” 

The two boys look at each other quietly before Will takes Nico's hand and rubs his thumb up and down his knuckles comfortingly. “Will…” he starts, “will I get to see my family? Mom and pop, my sister? She's not a demigod, so she won't come to camp. I really need to see her.”

Aphrodite was apparently expecting this, because she nods. “Yes. Whenever you need to return home, for any reason, let me know and I will get you there. You can visit both Camps anytime you want, and especially on holidays. I encourage it.” 

Nico grins at the thought of seeing his sister and Jason and Reyna and the rest of his friends whenever he can. 

“The rest of the Gods, the ones behind you, of course, will try their best to make you feel welcome.” She glares at the Gods harshly, and they mumble to themselves. “Ask them anything you need. Also, there's a barrier in your room so no one but me can get in, except, of course, when you need privacy, then it won't let anyone in.” She smirks. “Anyways. You will sit on your thrones during the day, with me, and at night remain in your rooms. You can eat at the table with us, of course. We have a setting for you and everything.”

“Can we, like, bless people and stuff?” Will asks, and Aphrodite giggles. 

“You can bless people with love. You can create couples, break up couples, etcetera. In fact, there's even a couple I need your help with. But more on that later.” She looks down at a gold watch on her wrist. “And I think that's it. For the next few days, just walk around and get to know what's going on, and you can actually start your duties next week.” She kisses both their cheeks before waving, and then leaves in a poof of light. 

The boys stand and stare at the spot before someone behind them clears their throat. Athena and Poseidon are glaring down at them, but Zeus says, “we will welcome these newcomers with open arms.” 

Athena huffs, and Nico thinks she's acting a bit childish. Just because her daughter didn't get a chance to suck up to the Goddess of love, doesn't mean she can act like this to them. 

He doesn't say anything, but he crosses his arms and glares at Athena, and he realizes that yes, this is his life now. He is standing in front of the Gods of Olympus, (most of them, anyway,) and he can glare at a Goddess who could kill him but he knows that she won't because she can't. Not anymore. He's one of them now, so she can't. And it makes him feel good, but also terrified. He wonders how Will feels. His father has his own throne, he's gonna be breathing down their necks the whole time. At least Nico's father won't be here. 

Nico and Will bow, and Zeus nods at them once before they turn and leave, hand and hand. He can feel the Gods watching them leave, but he can't bring himself to care. Right now it's him, Will, and the entire world at their fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever write smut? who knows.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is! so many people have asked me to update and i'm sorry i haven't, i've just been really busy during the holidays, but i'm back now!
> 
> as always, hope you enjoy, love you lots.

When they get back to their room, Will pushes him against the wall and attacks his neck with kisses and bites. Nico's stomach flutters and he grabs the back of Will's head, pulling him closer. He lets out a breathy moan as Will bites hard enough to leave a bruise. 

“W… Will… we just…” Nico whispers as Will tugs on the bottom of his Twenty One Pilots shirt. 

“Do you not want to?” Will asks, moving away from Nico's neck. Nico lets out a whine and makes grabby hands at Will, who's smirking and crosses his arms. 

“No, no, it's okay,” Will shrugs. “I wanted to catch up on Grey's anyway.” Will turns his back to Nico, who is breathing heavily and pouting at Will. 

Will walks over to the TV and turns it on before looking back at Nico, still leaning against the wall. “You coming?”

“I hoped I would be,” Nico sighs, “and not  
like this.”

Will turns and smirks at him before moving over and patting a space on the couch next to him. Nico gives up and walks over, and sits down in the place Will motioned him. Will smiles before flipping to Grey's Anatomy, then he says, “what do we have to do to get some popcorn in this place?” 

There's suddenly a knock on their door, surprising them both. Will gets up and opens it, and a nymph with crazy green hair and golden eyes hands them a bowl of popcorn, before smiling and leaving. 

Will turns back to look at Nico with confusion on his face, but Nico just shrugs. Will turns back around when a voice says, “they do that for all the Gods. Say you want something, and you'll have it.” 

It's Demeter, and she peeks into their room and nods her head at Nico. “Brat,” she says, and leaves. 

Will closes the door slowly. “This place is weird.” He walks back and joins Nico on the couch, putting his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and pulls him to his chest. Nico wraps his arms around Will's middle, and buries his face into his shirt, grabbing the back of it gently. 

“Why don't you take a nap,” Will whispers into his ear. 

Nico hums gently, and drifts off to sleep. 

#

When Nico wakes up, he's under the covers in their huge bed, Will wrapped around him and snoring softly into Nico's hair. Nico shifts slightly, causing Will to stir. Nico stops, freezing to make sure he doesn't wake Will up. He fails, and Will blinks tiredly and mumbles a sleepy, “Nico?”

“Good morning,” Nico whispers, kissing Will's forehead. Will smiles, eyes still closed and hums low in his throat. Nico smiles before kissing Will's cheek, then he gets out of their bed quietly and goes into their connected bathroom. 

Nico looks in the mirror and the first thing he notices is how happy he looks. 

Now, as he looks at himself and his smile, he thinks back to when he was younger. When he was pale and all he wanted to do was turn into a shadow. When he went hungry. When he loved someone he knew would never love him back, and it damaged him. When he didn't trust anyone, not even himself. When he wouldn't let himself get close to anybody, because he didn't think he deserved friends. 

But as time went by and he grew up and got closer to people, he realized that all of that was bullshit. He does deserve happiness. People do accept his sexuality. He deserves a relationship. He deserves Will and Jason and Reyna and Hazel, and they will always be there for him. 

He turns on the huge shower and gets in, thinking about his history and past. He decides to get out when he starts to remember Tartarus. He puts on some black jeans and a tee shirt, ties his hair up, and leaves the bathroom. 

Will is awake and sitting on the bed when he gets out. He's playing a game on his phone, and looks up when he hears the bathroom door close. He smiles at Nico and says, “I was going to join you, but…” them he smirks and looks back down at his phone. 

Nico rolls his eyes and plopped down next to him, wrapping his arms around Will and pulling him to his chest. Will hums contently and they lay like that until Aphrodite barges into their room, scaring them both. 

“What the fuck?” Nico screams, falling off the bed. Will laughs and Aphrodite just looks annoyed as he struggles to get himself back onto the high bed. 

“Anyways,” she says. “I need your help with something.”

Nico rubs his forehead, which he hit when he fell, and asks, “with what?”

“Help me get two people to fall in love. Two of your friends, actually. Thalia Grace and Reyna Avila-- whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short! I'm sorry!
> 
> I need ur opinion on something. 
> 
> Which should I write first, a solangelo royality au where Will is a Prince who is almost king and Nico is just a normal person and they fall in love? OR Will is the Pool Boy for famous "couple" Reyna and Nico, but in reality, Nico is gay and Reyna likes the Horse Trainer, Thalia. Which do you want to see first??
> 
> Thank you! Please comment!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Nico stares at the Goddess, and she glares back. “What?” She asks, “do I have something on my face?”

“No, no. It's just… Reynas not gay, and Thalia barely even comes to camp. How… how-” Nico 

“Oh, sweetie.” Aphrodite grins, “there’s so much you need to learn.”

“I thought you said that we got a few days to just relax?” Will asks, staring at the Goddess with slight anger. 

“Did I? Hmm, don’t remember that bit.” She smiles at him before pulling both him and Nico off the bed. “Get dressed. In your formal wear, please.” She leaves with a wink, closing the door softly behind her.

“I swear I heard her say we would be given a break,” Will complains, walking over to the closet and pulling out the outfits they were given when they were chosen.

“Ugh, I hate this thing,” Nico says as Will hands him his. 

Will smirks, “it makes you look sexy.”

“‘Sexy?’” Nico giggles, “what is this, 2008?”

“Were you even here 2008?” Will deadpans, and Nico stops giggling.

“I...I think so, yeah.” Nico looks down in embarrassment and Will sighs.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to …”

“It’s fine,” Nico gives him a small, fake smile before starting to take his clothes off to change.

They don’t at all and leave their bedroom quietly.

#

They meet Aphrodite in the Throne Room, and she's by herself, the rest of the Gods having left already. She smiles when she sees them, and gets off her throne. Nico didn’t notice before, but her throne is pink with gold hearts around it.

She must have seen him eyeing it, because she giggles “It changes so often. Last week it was red, and before that baby blue.” 

Nico nods just as Aphrodite snaps her fingers, sending them away. Nico grabs onto Will's hand as the three of them make their way down to New York City land. Will gives it a little squeeze right as the stop in front of Camp Half-Blood. “I will always love doing that,” she giggles.

“How much time has passed?” Will asked, still holding tightly onto Nico's hand. “Since…”

“I know it’s only been a couple hours for us,” Aphrodite says. “But it’s been a week for them.”

Nico at her in shock, but she just walks right into camp, leaving the two boys outside, alone.

“A- a week?” Will whispers, rubbing his hands together, like he usually when he gets nervous.

Nico grabs his arm and gives him a half smile, before pulling him into camp.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoy xo love u guys!!

When Nico and Will walk in, the feel different, some how. Like they don't belong here. 

“Come, boys,” Aphrodite says, calling them over to where she's standing at the Big House. 

People watch them as they walk over to her, some even stop and stare. They ignore the looks and just keep making their way forward. 

“I've told Artemis to bring her girls here,” Aphrodite says when they reach her. Nico can still feel people watching him, and he fidgets slightly. 

“What is the point of this?” Will asked. “Why here, why now?” 

“I also wanted you guys to come to camp and I can show you two off,” she smiles.

“We’re not prizes to be won,” Nico frowns, but Aphrodite just shrugs before walking into the big house. 

Both boys are standing alone, when a younger camper, about seven, walks up to them and tugs on Nico's arm. “Um, hello?”

 

“What?” Nico asks, and the girl takes a step back. 

“Are you the boys who stole Annabeth and Percy's place as Lady Aphrodite's helpers?”

Nico turns to look at the girl angrily, but Will grabs his hand to calm him down. “Where did you hear that, sweetie?” Will asks, and the little girl giggles. 

“Annabeth has been telling everyone,” she shrugs. 

“Really?” Will questions, trying to get angry. “And why is she doing that?”

“She says she deserves it more, and Percy.”

Before either boy can continue the conversation, Aphrodite calls them inside. They wave goodbye to the girl and meet the Goddess inside the bug house. “So, here's the plan,” she starts. “Thalia will come, wondering what's going on. Artemis knows, of course,” her eyes twinkle. “She's as excited for this as I am. Anyways, so she comes and Nico, you will call Reyna and tell her to come here. Then, they see each other, I work my magic, and ta-da!” 

“That's hopelessly cheesy,” Will says after a moment. 

“I love cheesy!” Aphrodite giggles. 

“Me too,” Nico grins. 

“Long walks on the beach, candlelit dinners…”

“Macaroni, mozzarella sticks….”

The Goddess turns to glare at him as Will laughs. 

Aphrodite then grins, “they're here. The Huntresses. Quick, Nico, call Reyna.” 

“But why-” he starts, but she cuts him off with a strong glare that would make even Ares whimper, so he pulls out his demigod phone and presses her on speed dial. 

“Nico?” She asks when she picks up, “oh, what? You leave for a week without even a text and now you call me?”

Nico winces and apologizes. “I'm sorry! It's just-”

“I've heard. You're Aphrodite's bitch now, huh?”

Nico sighs. “Can you come to Camp Half-Blood? Just for a few minutes. I need to show you something.”

“We're busy-”

“Please.”

Reyna sighs into the phone. “Sure. Be there in ten.” The phone clicks, and Nico pulls it away from his ear slowly. 

“Well?” Aphrodite stands to the side with her arms crossed and an expectant look on her face. 

“She's coming. Ten minutes.”

The Goddess smiles. “Amazing. I'm going outside to meet Thalia.”

When she leaves, Will walks over to Nico and pulls the smaller boy into his chest, slowly petting his hair. 

“We've only done this for a few days and I hate it,” Nico whispers. 

Will kisses his hair and shushes him. “I know, angel. Maybe it'll get better.” 

Nico looks up at Will, who smiles, and then he takes Nico's hand and pulls him outside to meet Aphrodite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didn't know, i made a twitter for updates on tgis fic and others: @emisupdates ! follow it for fic updates and more! maybe even previews and stuff ;)


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the late and short update. really. ive been super busy. 
> 
> i love describing outfits. ugh. 
> 
> as always, enjoy babes!

“Nico!” He hears, as soon as Will and him make it outside. He turns and sees Thalia, in all her glory, walking over to them, bow in hand. 

“Hey, Thals.” He gives her a hug and grins into her neck. 

When they break apart and she was confusion written on her face. “Do you know why we were called here?”

“Yeah, but…” he bites his lip. “I can't tell you.”

She huffs and crosses her arms. She's wearing a black skirt with black tights and a silver shirt that says “twenty one pilots” across the chest. “Really?” She's wearing dark makeup and Nico loves it. She looks gorgeous. 

“Yes. Sorry.” He wraps his arm around her shoulder and brings her over to where Aphrodite and Artemis is standing. They're talking, more like gossiping, because every few seconds they look around and giggle. 

“What's going on?” A girl asks, walking over to them. She has short red hair and wearing all black, and her shirt says, “dressed in black from head to toe.” Nico thought it was funny. 

“I have no idea,” Thalia answers, glaring at Nico, who shrugs. He couldn't see Will, so he probably ran off to hang out with some campers. 

He feels a tap on his shoulder. “Nico?” He turns to see Reyna, grinning. She's wearing a purple SPQR tank top, blue shorts and her hair is tied in a braid down her back. “Hey.”

“Hi.” He smiles and hugs her, digging his head into her shoulder. She rubs his head gently as he whispers, “I missed you.”

“Hey, you were only gone a week.” She says when the break apart, and she elbows him. “You're gonna have to learn to live without me.”

He bites his lip and looks away, and she turns to face Thalia. “Hey, Grace.”

“I'm not my brother, Arellano. You can't force me to do shit,” Thalia smirks. 

“All I said was hey,” Reyna grins. Aphrodite turns to watch them, not so subtle. Nico rolls his eyes. 

“So, um, what's up?” Reyna asks. 

“Ask her,” Nico nods his head to Aphrodite, who blushes. 

“Lady Aphrodite!” Thalia yells, just as Reyna says, “Lady Venus!”

“Oh please, Reyna, call me Aphrodite. Venus sounds so… violent. Please to meet both of you girls.” Aphrodite's smile is vibrant. “I'm here because I need your help.”

“Us?” Thalia asks, suspicion written on her face. 

“Of course! You see, there are these two girls you two are close to,” she eyes a Huntress. “That I need help with.”

“Help with what?” Reyna asks. 

“To get together, of course!”

“I thought Huntresses couldn't date anybody?” Reyna asks, confused. 

“Boy, dear. Only boys.”

Reyna smirks and Aphrodite smiles. “Are you two in?”

“Who exactly are the two people?” Thalia asks. 

Aphrodite leans over and whispers in her ear, and the two girls gasp. “No way!”

“Um, yes.” Aphrodite leans back up and whips her long hair behind her shoulder. 

“That's amazing,” Thalia grins. “I'm in.”

“Me too.” Reyna says. 

“Perfect. I'll talk to you more later.” Aphrodite winks at the two girls before grabbing Nico's arm and pulling him to the side. 

“Now,” she explained. “they have to work together. And they're going to fall in love along the way. It's totally a full proof plan.”

“Whatever you say,” Nico crosses his arms. “Who exactly did you tell them to get together?”

“I can't tell you that,” she winks. “Anyways, where's your boyfriend? We need to head back, Hera will be angry if we skip dinner.”

“I'll find him,” Nico says, walking over to the infirmary, knowing that's where he was. The door was cracked open, but when Nico peered inside, no one laid on the bed. He stuck his head in a little more and saw the Apollo kids hanging out in the back. 

Nico saw Will and was about to walk in, but he saw that Will was smiling and laughing, so he stopped himself. Will's cheeks are red, and he looks up at his siblings with joy and Nico feels like he shouldn’t take him away from that. He hasn't seen Will like this since they've joined Aphrodite. 

Nico closes the door quietly, and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter @emisupdates!


	11. important update on status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an important update. please read.

Hey, guys. 

It's been a while. 

Here's the thing,

I'm really trying to continue this. 

I've recently read the Trials of Apollo, and I've started to like solangelo again. People  
still comment in this all the time, wanting me to continue, and I'd figure I'd try. I've actually tried to write a lot of fics for a bunch of different fandoms recently, but I haven't been able to finish. I feel the need to write again. 

I'm going to rewrite up to this point, and make it Trails of Apollo compliant. After I finish, I'll continue from where I left off. I also hate how I portrayed Annabeth and Percy, and where I was originally going. It'll be brand new, but still the same story. 

Thanks for the support, guys. Talk to you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Dropping me a comment would modivate me to write faster! Please. I would really like it.


End file.
